


Penseive (On Hiatus)

by RockerChick06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Memories, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: Harry Potter never expected he'd have the chance to lay eyes on the memories of the man he thought despised him... the man who also happened to be the man Harry loved most. But when he gets that chance... everything changes.





	Penseive (On Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of my fellow Harry Potter fans! I've finally gotten around to writing a HP story! I've wanted to for quite a while, but couldn't find the time until now. After this one, I do plan on writing more HP stories so please feel free to comment your ideas and also share which house you are a part of. I myself am a proud Slytherin. Severus is my favorite HP character so I thought this story would be a good one to start my line of HP stories off with. This story is mainly based off of the scene in Deathly Hallows 2 where Harry views Severus' memories in the penseive after he dies. Only in my version, he survives. I hope you all like this. :)

**Harry's POV:** Why are my connections always the deepest and the darkest? I ask myself that question every day. Well, I used to... before the war against Voldemort. I never thought a war would answer such a deep question for me, but it did. 

It happened when Ron, Hermione and I went off to find Nagini and kill her. The snake, she was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. A part of his soul was within her and he couldn't die if she didn't. So we went searching. When we got to a long corridor I heard Voldemort speaking. I poked my head around the corner and saw who Voldemort was speaking with... Snape. They stood there as Voldemort questioned Snape about the Elder Wand. I started to get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked on at the both of them. 

"Unfortunately, as long as you are alive... the wand can never truly be mine." 

When I heard Voldemort speak those words, an impulse shot through me and against my better judgement, caused me to burst into the room. 

Harry: No, don't! I shouted, my voice breaking a little. 

Voldemort and Snape said my name in unison as I approached them. 

Harry: What are you doing? I asked Voldemort. 

Voldemort: Well I'm retrieving the Elder Wand. What are you doing? Voldemort sneered.

Harry: Stopping you. I replied. I drew my wand and aimed it at Voldemort's neck. He began to breathe heavily and started to sweat. 

Voldemort: Now now Harry, you don't know what you're doing. Voldemort spoke in a tone that mocked innocence. 

Harry: Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. I replied. 

I was just about to cast Stupify when Voldemort aimed his wand at Snape. 

Before I could fully register what was happening... I heard it.

Voldemort: Avada Kadavra! Voldemort yelled so loud it echoed and everyone in the room went flying backwards. 

I got up coughing and dusting myself off. I looked around the room in shock and horror.

Everybody arose except for Snape.

Harry: NO! I screamed, running over to Snape's side. Tears started streaming down my face as I stared down at Snape's unmoving body. 

I turned to Voldemort, who was wearing a sick grin on his face. He snickered.

Harry: Why? I asked him with tears welling up in my eyes. 

Snape: Harry? Snape said weakly.

I gasped and wrapped my arms around him on impulse. 

Voldemort: Aww, how sweet. I turned to him in disgust, that grin still on his face even wider now.

Just then, I heard hissing from behind me. I turned to face the doorway and saw Nagini.

I turned to Voldemort with a sick smirk of my own and told him in Parseltongue "She will die Voldemort and so will you." 

As soon as I spoke those words and before Voldemort could even register what was going on, Ron and Hermione sliced off Nagini's head with the sword of Gyriffindor and she disintegrated into black smoke before disappearing completely. 

At this point, Voldemort was so weak that he himself disintegrated into fragments before floating off into the air and disappearing completely. 

Harry: He's gone. We did it. I smiled at Ron and Hermione and joined them in a group hug.

I then made my way back over to Snape. 

Snape: Mr. Potter, you saved me. He huffed. 

Harry: Harry, and yes I did. I replied.

Snape: But why? He asked. 

Harry: You deserved it. He was the real villain. I replied. 

Snape: Mr. Potter, how can I ever repay you? He asked.

Harry: Hmm... How about calling me Harry? I replied, laughing. 

Snape snickered and smirked. 

Snape: Let's get out of here. He said.

Harry: Yes, lets. I replied.

We all linked hands with each other and apparated to the lovely beach where we buried Dobby. 

After spending some time at Dobby's grave, I looked up and noticed Snape coming towards me. 

Snape: So, I guess you'll have that wonderful house to yourself then? He asked. I sighed, lowering my head.

Harry: Well, I was supposed to be living with Sirius Black but yeah, I guess. I replied dryly, trying not to think about the death of Sirius. It would always be something that tore me apart. 

Snape expression changed drastically at that moment. I could tell he had gotten an idea.

Harry: What? I asked.

Snape: Well, Harry... I'm not sure how you'd feel about this but you are more than welcome to come live with me, if you'd like. He replied. My mouth fell open. I could not believe what I had just heard. 

Harry: I thought you hated me... I said. 

Snape scoffed.

Snape: Oh Harry! Who's been watching over you since you arrived at Hogwarts, hmm? Me, exactly. He huffed. I laughed.

Harry: Yeah, alright sure. I replied.

Snape: Oh, one more thing Harry... Call me Severus. He said.

Harry: Are you serious? I asked.

Serverus: Yes, I am. I'm not sure Hogwarts rules apply much anymore and I'm not one for rules anyway. He replied, laughing. I laughed, but paused.

Harry: I am so glad you're alive. I said strongly. 

Severus: So am I. He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Yep, that's Severus.

It felt so good to know he was still with me. After years, I'm glad I found out that the man I thought hated me the most, never hated me at all. That feels great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the first part. I will try my best to update twice a week, but if that doesn't happen there will still be one new part a week. :)


End file.
